A stereo display (also 3D display) technology is basically to obtain two images of the same object from different perspectives on the basis of the human vision, and project the two images into the left and right eyes respectively to thereby produce the image disparity between the left and right eye images. The brain synthesizes the left and right eye images with disparity to thereby lead to depth perception. In such a way a three-dimensional display effect is produced.
The current 3D display technology is mainly divided into a glasses type and a naked-eye type. For the glasses type 3D display technology, the use of specialized glasses is required, which is not convenient to use with portable devices. For mobile electronic products, the naked-eye type 3D display technology is more commonly utilized. The naked-eye type 3D display technology mainly comprises a lenticular lens type and a grating type of the naked-eye type 3D display technology, among which the latter is used in most cases. Currently, a 3D display device with a touch function mostly comprises a display panel, a grating and a touch module, which are mutually independent and arranged in a certain way to achieve 3D display and touch functions. As a result, the 3D display device with the touch function has the disadvantages of increased thickness, low transmittance, and high production cost. Thus, a highly-integrated 3D display device with a touch function is urgently desired to solve the above technical problems.